13 again!
by ICanRelateToSeverusSnape
Summary: The Weasly twins are in their 5th year when a potion accident happens! Professor Snape is 13 again!  AU! Ignores everything that happened in the 5th book! OOC!Snape! Rated for mild language!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Weasly twins are in their 5th year when a potion accident turns Snape 13. No Slash! AU,ooc!Snape

A/N: Well this story idea came to me while I was serving detention! (IRONICALLY) Feel free to compliment, criticize, and comment!

Chapter 1: I'm…I'm 13!

Today was the last day for the students. They would be leaving for the Christmas holiday tomorrow. Sadly nothing can ever be so calm.

The potion master lifted his head only to find two identical red-heads snickering at the back of the class room. The man swiftly made his way back.

"Messrs Weasly what do you think your doing?"

Together they looked up displaying innocent faces.

"…You're…"

"…Assingment…"

"…Professor…"

"…Snape…"

They finished each other's sentences as if they knew what each was thinking. The potion teacher snarled at their lack of manners. "I assure you Wealsys what you are brewing is not what I assigned!" Raising his voice slightly.

"…Oh but it is…"

"…Sir…"

Truthfully the two pranksters are making a gender-bender potion to sneak into Ron's pumpkin juice and they weren't going to let the overgrown bat ruin it!

George happily picked up a hand full of butterfly wings while Fred picked a hand full of tarantula legs. They simultaneously threw them in the cauldron. "Weaslys stop!" It was too late by then.

Snape looked in horror as the cauldron started to bubble over. It then suddenly explodes sending both twins and professor flying to the front of the room.

The room gasped and fell silent. Moments passed and the twins picked each other off the floor. A soft groan was heard as the professor picked himself off of the floor.

The class looked in horror and the read-heads let out muffled laughs.

"20 points from gryffindor, for your lack of intelligence!" A high pitched voice filled the room. Snape stared at the class in horror. _Did I just say that? And with that voice!_

He looked down and found that his robes were oversized on him.

Silence filled the room.

"Everyone get out! Weaslys follow me!" His voice seem to echo in the room. After ten minutes of adjusting his clothes, cursing, and threats they made it to the headmaster's office.

"Ah boys what can I help you with?" The man said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Headmaster I demand these boys get expelled!" A short boy pointing his finger at the much taller twins.

"And who might you be?" The headmaster asked in and amused tone. The boy in slytherin green robes looked at him in disbelief.

"You know bloody well who I am! I'm Severus Snape!" He spat, echoing through the room. "Ah Severus it's been a while since I've seen you like that!"

"Those boys turned me into an unstable, emotional, idiotic teenager!" He whined still pointing his finger.

"…No we…"

"…didn't…"

"…he accused us…"

"…of not doing his…"

"…assignment…"

A twinkle in the headmaster's eye sent a shiver down the three youths…er...three and a half.

"Well until we can find an exact reversal potion the Wealsys will look after you." The three gasped. "Oh and of course they will NOT be permitted to leave your side." The headmaster popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

"What! This is outrageous! I will not be babysat by a two idiot gryffindors!"

"HEY!" the twins yelled! "Well we don't want to either! Plus we can't just bring a SLYTHERIN to the GRYFFINDOR dormitory!And what about going home!"

The headmaster let out a soft smile. "That can be arranged. I'll tell Molly that you have to stay for remedial potions .You three can have a room all to yourselves in one of the towers. I also think the young Weaslys can help you get your teenage emotions and other 13-yearold feelings controlled."

"Headmaster!" All three whined. "Well off you go now my boys!And good luck!"

One twin was on each side of Sevreus." "Well sevikinss!"

"Don't call me that! 5 points from gryffindor!" George laughed. "You can't do that you're not a professor your just a kid!"

_Sevikinss! My life is going to be a living hell! I have to spend it with these two thunderhe…_ The train of thought was interrupted by loud yelling.

"Potter when will you learn how to respect your superiors!" An arrogant blond spat. A bushy haired girl (most likely Hermione) intervened. "The day you learn to respect yours!"

"How dare you! You filthy little mu…"

"Finish that sentence and you will be serving three months of detention !" A high pitched voice yelled out daring anyone to say "that" word.

Everyone turned to see who had just stopped Malfoy. Draco walked up to the brat who had just stopped him. "Who do you think you are brat!"

The twins put their arms in front of their professor. "If you must know, he is professor Snape and he is our responsibility!" The four gasped.

"Oi! Why exactly are you taking care of him?" Another red head asked. Fred gave a wide smile.

"…Well Ronikinss. We had an accident…"

"…So now this brat is our responsibility…"

Gorge ruffled the boy's hair. "Professor?" Draco asked very bewildered.

"Yes it's true." Two muffled laughs were heard followed by someone clearing their throat.

The trio walked passed by the twins and Ron shot them a good-luck-face. Malfoy slowly backed away. "Um well I…uh…have to go." With that the blond left.

Snape noticed George was petting his head like a kitten that needs attention. He was starting to submit to the attention._ Wait no! What the fuck! I don't like this!_

Snape shoved his hand away. George smirked. "I swear I thought you were enjoying that sevikinss!" "Was not!" Pouted the boy.

Fred let out a loud laugh. "Ha you're starting act just like a kid!"

The laughter was interrupted by a loud POP! The loud noise scared Severus causing him to fall back on his arse.

"Oh sorry dobby is not meant to bother. Dumbldore say to take to your room." Gorge looked at Dobby. "M'kay we'll follow you in a minute."

Fred walked up to the boy still on the floor. He squatted down to his size. "You okay? Not hurt are you? His voice was soft with a bit of concern.

Severus looked up being surprised of what he was just asked.

He suddenly felt being picked up "Whaa! Put me down! Put me down!" He swung his feet in the air. "Weasly!"

"Alright! Gosh! Oh and call me George!"

"NO like I'll be able to tell you apart!" Fred laughed. "In time…in time you will."

They silently walked to their room until they came across a portrait of a middle aged woman.

"Well dobby leaves here!" With a pop he left.

The portrait looked down at them. "Make up a password."

"Weaslys I'll do…" "Nope" George covered Snapes mouth. "I know!" Fred was anxious to say it.

"Funny Giggling Snakes!" The portrait sighed. "Very well" As she let them in.

"What the hell was that! What sort of password is that!" Fred was trying to explain but Severus wouldn't listen. "Alright mister!" George finally let lose. "Listen up or you'll…you'll be grounded!"

Severus flinched at how the Weasly boy just yelled. He decided to shut up and listen.

"Alright now let me explain." Fred sat on the bed. "I think the password is perfect-no listen!" The boy's mouth closed quickly. "I wanted the password to be something that all three would like. Funny and Giggling is what George and I do. A Snake is what represents you. No shut up listen dammit! Also The letters F ,G ,and S represent our names."

"You're free to change the password if you want." A voice across the room yelled.

Sev absentmindedly walked up to Fred "Did you really care so much that you put something about me?" His voice was soft and it had rejection but a bit of…hope?

Fred grabbed his shoulders. "Of course we want to everyone to be happy!" Fred used two fingers to have Sev's eyes meet his. "That includes you Sevikinss!"

He blinked a couple of times. "D…don't call me that! And the password is fine!"

"Oi! Fred let the kid sleep it's past his bed time!" "M'kay"

"Wait where are you two going to sleep?" George and Fred locked arms. "On the floor, you can sleep on the bed."

Everything was set up the twins were asleep on the floor. Severus stared ant the ceiling.

He let out a soft smile. "Stupid…thunderhead…gryffindors…" Was the last thing he said drifting of to sleep.

A/N:Right ell end of chapter one! Chapter two will be out soon. Hate it or love it.

Personally I liked it but hey that's just me! *laughes*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's chapter 2! I thought of this chapter while having a painful yet funny soccer game! Long story short, I injured someone but had a good laugh! (I'm hey slytherin)

Chapter 2: Quidditch!

The sound of breaking plates woke Sev up. He shot up wand in hand. When he reached the kitchen he saw shards of glass on the floor. _Wait we have a kitchen? How big is this room?_

He spun around and examined the room. A small kitchen, the living room with a fire place, one bed room and bathroom.

"Ah careful!" Fred quickly picked Sev up.

"Weasly put me down!" He tried slapping Fred on the face. "No I will not put you down!" Fred sat Sev on the counter. He shivered at the cold counter top.

George came out with a broom in his hand. "*** this is what we get for trying to make breakfast." He swept the glass away. "Kay you can get him down now."

Fred opened his arms and gave a soft smile. "Well come to papa!"

"I'd be dammed if you were my father." Sev leaped of the counter himself.

Fred and George giggled and stared at Sev. "Is that what you sleep in!" The boy was wearing a long black dress shirt, high knee-socks, and of course shorts under the shirt.

The boy stretched and let out a yawn. "Yes it's quite comfortable." He rubbed his eye." So you were trying to make breakfast? I'll make it but you two got put shirts on!"

The twins quickly went to put shirts. When they returned the smell of tea and bread filled the air.

Sev was setting up the table. "Wow you must be a good cook!" The boy shrugged his shoulders.

They all sat down on the table. Suddenly George stroked the boy's hair. "Wealsy what the hell!"

"Your hairs not greasy it's soft." He randomly blurted out. Sev snarled. "Just eat your breakfast."

After breakfast they all got dressed. "Sevikinss where are we going!" "The library! Maybe that way you can learn!"

Fred called out for him. "Aw come on!" George stretched his arm out. "Come with daddy! Lets play quidditch! The library is boring!" Fred slapped George on the back. "Ha ha good one!"

"Come with papa! We'll teach you about quidditch!" "Weasly you idi…"

Sev bumped into professor sprout.

"Fred did I just hear you say what you did!" George snagged Sev away from her. Sev hid behind George holding onto him. He peeked his head to see the lady.

"Fred Weasly did you just say you were his father!" Fred let out a big laugh. George picked up sev. "So what if he was!" "Weasly put me down!"

"No madam sprout I am NOT his son! I'm Severus Snape!" She put a confused face. "Severus? Severus what happened?"

"It's a long story madam." The walked passed her.

"Weaslys you idiots!" "Oh shush it!" Fred handed him a broom. George mounted on it. "Well get on your broom!" Fred was already in the air.

"I don't need a broom to fly." George gave a soft sigh. "Yes I know you can fly without a broom but can you fly with one."

Sev turned a red darker than the twin's hair. "O…of course I can!"

He mounted his broom but in soon turned into a nightmare. He was flying all over the place and couldn't seem to land.

"You could have just told us you didn't know how!" Two voices from the distance said.

He had barely missed the whomping willow when suddenly he wasn't on his broom, but falling at a fast speed.

To scared to react he closed his eyes.

Fred and George panicked. George bumped into a wall and Fred was speeding up. He almost missed him but was able to grab his arm.

Fred landed safely. "Sev,Sev open your eyes! Kid! Open your eyes please! Please open your eyes for papa!"

"You're not my father Wealsy…" A soft voice called out. Fred gave him a tight hug. "Your alright!"

Sev got up and cleaned some dust of his robes. Fred saw Gorge and waved at him.

George ignored him and went inside. "whats wrong with him?" Fred shrugged. They headed back to their room. George was there as well. "Well I'm going the take a shower"

Sev went to the bathroom. Suddenly he heard yelling. It sounded like an argument! Sev pressed his ear against the wall. "Stop…being…baby…not…fault…" "How…you…know…" "George…walk away…me" A loud slam was heard.

He was shocked to hear that. _They just had a fight! They never fight! Was it because of me?_

After his shower he went out and only saw one twin looking extremely board. The twin looked horrible. Hair sticking up, dirt on his face, and he looked irritated.

The twin turned and saw him. Sev stood stiffly as the twin walked pass him. He didn't even say a word. The red-head went into the bathroom.

Sev rubbed his shoulder the air around the Wealsy got cold. "Not even a hello…"

Sev sat and read a book. Fred came out the shower. "I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. Just give it sometime." He smiled and served himself tea.

The boy closed his book. "I'll be right back." "M'kay,oh and sevikinss you'll find him in the astronomy tower!"

He turned. "How do you…" "I'm his brother you idiot! I know everything about him. I also know what you were thinking. Don't take to long to bring him back!

The boy stepped out of the room. "Idiot gryffindors." He made his way to the astronomy tower.

Yup there he was. "Don't you think it's a bit late to be out Mr. Weasly?" Sev leaned against the door. George kept looking out. "Go away." He said softly but stern.

"Show more respect!" The red-head turned. "Just go away!" His cheeks covered in tear stains.

"No I won't go away! That fight you had with your other half! It was about me wasn't it!"

George let out a sigh. He tried calming himself. "No it wasn't."

"Then what was it about!"

"***! It was about me! It was about me and how I fail!"

Sev looked confused. "W…what?"

George grabbed the left side of his clothes with a pained expression. "I fail at taking care of you. No I'm not your father or brother but it pained me! It pained me not being able to help you! I felt useless! I crashed into a wall!"

The boy walked up to George and slapped him. "For ***'s sake! Control yourself! It's not you fault."

George sniffled. "M'kay…"

Sev stretched his arm out. "Now let's go."

They arrived at the room and Fred was still drinking tea. George quickly ran up to Fred.

"Fred I'm sorry! Will you forgive me?" Fred lifted hi hand. George expected to be hit. Fred placed a kiss under George's eye. "Of course I do!"

That night Sev and the twins were able to bond.

A/N: Yeah chapter two is done! Expect the chapter three very soon. Love it or hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Oh wow it's been a while! I had writers block *Sad face* but after talking to a friend it suddenly came to me! I was thinking and "Ah Merlin's beard! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" I got straight to work! Anyways hate it or love it!

Bad Dream

"_Crucio!" The screams were horrible! You could here the pain the host was going through. "Severus, my trusted spy. You lied to me." A sinister smile crept onto the dark lord's face, all the death eaters halted in movement._

_A man laid on the floor, he was panting for air. "I…I assure you my lord I have not." _

"_Crucio!" "Mhmp!" No! He wasn't going to scream because of that bastard!_

"_You dare lie to me! In my face no less! Come now are you ready to tell the truth? Why do you protect potter?"_

"_I am not lying. I have no reason to protect the boy. I hate him as much as you do. I…"_

"_I don't need you input! I know exactly why you protect him! Once I'm done with you I will find him and kill him!" His eyes showed his lust for blood. A sinister psychopath. "You failed your mudblood girlfriend. You let her 'boy' die." _

_Severus could feel his tears welling up. "Your mudblood friend would never forgive you." When he heard those words his world fell apart._

_He was right Lily would never forgive him. He couldn't save her and now he couldn't save her son. He pictured another pair of green eyes losing their shine. His tears started falling._

"_Ah so I was right. Come now Severus, you can all be together."_

"_M…my lord p…please!" He begged, he begged like that other time. "Please, please spare him! Don't kill him!"_

"_Avada Keda…"_

The boy shot up. Covered in sweat. He was trembling.

He quickly scanned the room; the two red-heads were still asleep. The frightened boy looked at the clock -4:30a.m.-Refusing to go back to sleep he walked out to the living room.

Pacing around kept him calm. The room started to get brighter; the morning sun was peeking through the window.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. Preparing two hot teas and one very dark coffee, he placed it on the table with sweet bread.

"Good morning Sevikinss!" Their voice almost musical.

"Thought you'd still be asleep!" The eldest red-head said as he sipped his morning tea. George scanned the boy carefully. "Or maybe you didn't sleep at all?" He shot Sev a very questioning look.

Great! That all he needed! A Weasly mothering him! "I slept very well!" "Hey don't raise your voice at George!" He quickly finished his coffee and got dressed.

Making his way to the door he saw one Wealsy reading the daily prophet while another washed the dishes. _Maybe I should call them mum and dad, se how they react…_ Sev mentally slapped himself! Why was he even thinking about that!

He almost walked out the door when his body froze. "What the he…" "Language young man!"

Fred and George quickly race to the room, leaving Sev standing there. Minutes later they came back fully dressed. "Now we can all leave together!" George smiled. Fred undid the spell that had made the boys body freeze.

In silence they made their way towards the dungeons. "Ack! It's even scarier during the holidays!" Fred and George teased.

This only irritated the potions master. "Please keep your comments to yourself." They entered the cold room.

With a flick of his wand Sev switched on the lights. "What are we doing in here!" The twins pouted.

"I didn't ask you to follow me!" Both twins flinched. Sev sighed and scanned the room. "Sorry."

"I came to get some papers, that's all." Fred and George patted Sev's back. "Lets just stay in the room today."

The boy let out a sigh of relief.

••••••••○○○○○○○○

Back at the room Sev sat at the table, grading some papers, getting ready for the return of the students. _These grades are awful. Less that half of these kids are going to be N.E.W.T. students in their seventh year._

On the other side of the room the twins are trying to come up with new ways of pranking. Fred jinxed Georges' hair. Fred laughed out loud at the neon pink and then blue even green hair.

"Fred! That's not funny!" George pulled out his wand. In a matter of seconds Fred had the words 'idiot' all over him. "George!"

Jinxes and spells flew all over the room! _Brats can't be quite! I…I…I feel sleepy…_

The restless boy put his head down. Fred and George stopped and peered over at the boy."

"Hurry lets put him on the couch." George picked the boy up and Fred fixed the couch. Slowly he set him down. "Oi! Fred!" George pointed at Sevs face.

Fred looked at him in awe. "Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Fred saw how restless the boy looked and the dark circles under his eyes.

Fred and George are brothers, friend, and twins. They both know how it feels to have a bad dream.

"_Oh no! Not this dream again! NO this isn't a dream! This is a nightmare!" He began to cry. "Somebody please! Wake me up! Wake me up!"_

The twins saw the boy trembling. He started to whine. Suddenly a book hit Georg's head! "Ow! Fred!" "What that wasn't me!"

Papers started to scatter all over the floor! Sev started to whine louder and the activity got stronger. Fred realized something.

"George are you thinking what I am?"

"Accidental magic!" Simultaneously said. "But at this age." George frowned.

"Of course! He's having a nightmare not to mention he still is just a child! Plus accidental magic stops after you hit puberty." Fred lectured George.

"Well wake him up!" Fred turned to Sev. "Severus? Severus if you can hear me you got to wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up.

_The voice was familiar. It got louder and louder. They called his name. Telling him to wake up. Told him it be okay. "Severus wake up…"_

The frightened boy saw two faces staring at him. He quickly got up and ran to the room.

Fred was surprised. "Ungrateful bra…" "Fred! It's not his fault! He was just scarred! C'mon lets go check on him."

They slowly made their way in the room. Sev was sitting in a corner sitting with his knees to his chest and head down. "Sev can we have a word?"

"Go away!" He had meant to make is sound defiant but it came out as a squeak.

Fred got irritated and walked up to the boy. "Enough young man!" He pulled him up by his wrist but almost let go when he saw his face covered with tears.

The boy snapped his hand away and wiped the tears away. "I said go away!"

George pulled the boy and sat him on the side of the bed. "Nightmare wasn't it

"No" He tried pushing away the tears. Fred sat on the other side of him. "No use in lying."

Sev quickly buried his head on his pillow. Fred smiled softly. "You know what mum use to do when we had a bad dream…"

George made Severus sit up. "She'd say 'cry then cuddle'." He smiled. "It works." George opened his arms. He waited for Severus.

Severus suddenly buried his face in the twin's chest. He clutched onto his clothes. He cried. God he was crying! Soon they turned into small hiccups. George looked down and smiled.

George suddenly pushed Sev towards Fred. The twin gave him a big hug. "Then comes cuddle."

Severus tried to argue, but he actually liked the attention. Fred hugged him and rocked him back and forth. Slowly Sev started getting drowsy. He felt being laid onto the bed.

Fred and George were about leave him when a pair of hands grabbed them. Then a low soft voice came. "No don't go. Stay…please."

The twins smiled. "Course we'll be right here."

A/N:I'm done with this chapter! Truthfully this chapter was stressed me out a bit! But I still like it. You can review if you want, but I'd like it! *Laughs*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  I'm sorry! I've not updated in a while! Well um this idea came to me while I *Cough* was serving detention with two of my friends…we um broke a few things and the teacher got mad, but it was hilarious!

Following the Rules

"Ahhhhhh!"

The screaming woke Fred up from a rather nice dream. Of course it would wake him up nobody screams like that in the morning!

"George wake up, where Sev?" The younger twin woke up thinking he was still dreaming.

"Where wha…?" "Snap out of it! Get up! Let's go find Sev!" The elder twin hissed back at his twin while drawing his wand out.

Fred prayed that he wouldn't have to duel with whatever made that scream! Hell he didn't even know how to have a wizards duel!

"What is it, what's going on!" George stayed close behind of his brother.

"Arg!" The twins frowned at the person who made that horrible, ear piercing, scream. No, no, no it's too early for this. That scream came from the only other person in the room. Severus Snape.

"Sev what are you doing?" Fred lowered his wand and gave a sigh of relief.

"Arg! I dropped my potion!" The agitated boy crouched to study the mess he made.

Fred looked at the tile floor in horror. "You were making a potion! You not allowed to!" Irritated and pissed off Severus pulled out his wand. "Sod off weasly…"

Reacting with instinct the elder Weasly pulled his wand out. "Don't raise your wand at me!" The boy lifted his brow up. "This isn't for you Weasly. _Reparo_. The jar came back as it once looked. Once more he used another spell. _Scourgify."_

The tile looked shiny and new. "There now leave me alone." George kneeled in front of Severus and grabbed both his shoulders. "You know that potion could have been very dangerous. Someone could have gotten hurt" George gave a sweet smile but at the same time gave him a stern lecture.

Cold, emotionless eyes looked at the Weaslys face. Severus being lectured! On how to take care of potions no less. "Weasly I have been studying potions since before I started attending Howarts, I know everything about them."

He roughly slapped the red-heads hands away. "So know I'll be brewing my potions, and don't worry I'll be brewing them in the room."

George was left shocked as Severus stalked away from him. "Very rude…you brat." Muttering under his breath. He shook out of shock and faced his older brother. Fred roughly shook his head from side to side _NO! You do it!_ He mouthed to his brother.

George looked agitated. _Please!_ He mouthed back looking desperate. Fred threw his hands in the air! "Fine!"

Fred caught up with Severus and grabbed his wrist. "Um Sev, we need to talk. Here sit down." Severus was sitting and Fred lifted one finger. "Rule number one: No talking back." Severus looked amused. "Sorry Weasly but I like talking back."

The red-head twitched but kept smiling. "Rule number two…" He lifted another finger. "Do everything we say." "In your dreams." The de-aged potion master crossed his legs. Weasly tried to hold back his anger.

"Rule number three you'll listen when a persons speaking." Blunt and straightforward…"No."

Inhaling and exhaling deeply Fred stated the last rule. "Rule number four! You'll listen and obey all these rules!" Severus looked as if he was enjoying the scene playing in front of him.

"Weasly,if you heard my previous statements then you know that your 'rules' don't apply to me."

Weasly looked as red as his hair. "That's it! He's your problem George not mine!" Severus smirked. "Good because I never wanted to be your 'problem'." With that being said he grabbed hi books and marched out of the room.

"Fred…" The younger twin tried putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Not now George."

••••••◘◘◘◘◘◘○○○○○○

In the dungeons one irritated potion master grade papers. "Idiot weasly! Calling me a problem!" He placed the papers to the side and went to his potion storage. He searched in the C's. "Calming draught."

Just as he was about to drink, it slipped out his hands. "Shite! This has been happening all day! What can't I hold a simple potion?" He massaged his temples.

•••••••

"Fred! Please" The Weasly boy turned. "No! Why should I? He clearly doesn't appreciate us! I'm tired of it!" George whined.

"Fred you have to understand! He's very…difficult to understand. He can't show emotion like us…it's hard for him." Fred pouted and crossed his arms. "SO! Does he have to act that way! It's not my fault!" "Okay! No it's not your fault, but did you have to call him 'a problem'." George put emphasis on 'a problem' using air quotes. "Like I said Fred his feelings are very complex to understand."

Giving a tried sigh Fred slumped into his char. "George hush!" He hissed at his younger brother. "I know what you're suggesting. You're saying I just hurt his feelings." Fred mentally slapped himself.

"How was I supposed to know! I didn't actually mean he was 'a problem'! He's just very hard to handle!" George gave a light smile. "I know. And don't worry you'll know how to apologize." George gave a light peck under Fred's eye and then served himself tea."

The now very confused twin tried thinking of ways to apologize. He huffed at headed for the door. "George if I come back spitting fire, that means it didn't work."

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘○○○○○○○○○•••••••••••

Fred shivered. The dungeons never appealed to him. It didn't help that he was now going to apologize to the 'greasy git'.

He opened the door and found Severus on the ground picking glass of the floor. "Sevi-…Severus what are you doing?" The potion master looked up. "That's 'sir' or 'professor' for you Mr. Weasly"

Severus replaced the broken ingredient with new ones. He continued his brewing.

"Sev-…Professor stop. I said you weren't allowed to make potions." Fred tried making his voice sound sweet and soft. "I assure you not . Your 'rules' don't apply to me do I have to repeat it." He poured the sunbeans in.

Fred tapped his hands lightly. "Please…" His eye so sincere so honest. Severus absentmindedly grabbed the ingredient next to the rat tails. "Professor! Have you gone mad!"

Startled he dropped the entire unknown ingredient in. Fred had enough time to shove his professor out of the way. The cauldron exploded sending Fred into other potions.

Broken glass and many potions mixed into Fred's skin. "Ahhhhhh!" Tears of pain crawled down Weasly's face. "Burns! Burns! Off! Get Off!" Fred started coughing violently. Shaking fiercely he laid unconscious.

Severu ran to his quarters. He was very shocked! He had never messes up on a potion. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder he flooed off to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey! Please I…Weasly!" He couldn't seem to connect his words. "Help!" He managed to cough out. The medi-witch managed to understand what he was saying.

They flooed back to the dungeons and found a much paled faced Weasly on the floor. The medi-witch conjured a stretcher and placed him upon it

George rushed to see his brother. He gasped to see him covered in bandages. He looked pale, hurt, and maybe even dead.

Pomfrey explained that he was in a very deep sleep, and she didn't know when or if he would wake up. Severus looked from the distance, it was his fault. George stood there looking at his brother in awe. He walked up to Severus and gave a weak smile. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Okay? Something's just happening, so don't blame yourself.

Four days and not a movement from Weasly. The same routine. The younger Weasly would stay most of the day. The Severus would visit. "What are you doing. Wake up already." He sounded tires and stressed possibly. _What's this feeling? Guilt? Anxiousness? Concern?_ "Weasly what are you doing to me?"

Severus stretched his hand. Starting from his hair. "Soft" He muttered. He traced down to his forehead, then to his nose, his cheek which felt oddly soft and then his-

"Your hands are cold professor…" Startled he snatched his hand back. "Your awake I'll call Madame Pomfrey…or the other Weasly." "No wait…" Fred called out weakly.

"Professor I'm…I'm sorry I called you a problem. I was just angry. I was trying to keep you safe."

"Sorry? You're sorry! I should be sorry!" Tears leaked out of his eyes. "I'm the one who got you hurt! I'm the one who denied to follow…to follow the rules!"

Fred laughed a bit before erupting into a coughing fit. "See I told you follow the rules. It wasn't your fault Sev. It was just a mishap."

Severus petted Fred hair. "Just go back to sleep Weasly,no just go back to sleep Fred."

A/N:Dear Merlin! That took way longer than expected! Sorry about that! SO lookiee here! Sev finally called a Wealsy by his name! So review or not! Expect the 5th chapter sooner…hopfully.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay hit me slap me I deserve it! I'm sorry I updated late! Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going! This chapter is dedicated to my friend **BFSFN a.k.a Paws**, enjoy! Oh and the begginig of it might give you the wrong idea! But it's not what your thinking~!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tell…us…apart?

George Wealsy awoke. He gently shifted. Slowly he peered to the bed. Aww Sev was still asleep! Feeling a bit bored the twin strolled out to the living room. He found his older brother looking rather bored himself. "Hey George you know what I fancy?"

The younger red-heads arched a brow and grinned. Obviously it's not something good. Knowing theses twins they were most likely thinking the same thing.

"What would that be Fred…" There was a devious tone in his voice. "Well…" The older red-head stood and hugged his brother from behind wrapping his hands around his waist while he rest his head on his younger brother's shoulder. This action sent shivers down young George.

"Let's make a bet!" The elder red-head shoved his brother away and threw his hands in the air to show his excitement! His other half smiled. "Now George if your thinking what I am then you know what this bet should be!" His brother quickly nodded. "Alright it's simple. The bet is: Who can make Severus Snape remember who is who!"

The eager younger twin cut in. "I agree! So one of us has to get Sev to remember who we are and OUR name. So if he remembers my name first then I win!"

Fred smirked at his brother's enthusiastic side. "Correct and winner, that's me, gets to be with Sev while the loser can't talk to Sev for a whole week."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus Snape stalked out of the room and found the twins smirking. It sent a shiver down his spine. These weren't just smirks they were 'Slytherins smirks' and who better knew what those smirks meant than the head of Slytherin himself!

The twins have a mischievous gleam in their eyes. It was like playing a game of quidditch. The game has begun! For now this meant war! Winner and loser! Who gets to stay with Sev and who has to go!

George quickly made the first move. "Hey Sev lets go to the library!" George grabbed the boys arm leading him to the door. The potion master retaliated and snatched his arm back. "Are you mad Weasly!" George lifted his finger. "Not 'Weasly', George!" Sev turned to his room minutes later he stepped out wearing his dark billowing cloak.

Fred practically threw himself at Sev. "Let's go down and make some potions. Okay wait before you say anything professor you have to admit that I'm pretty good in potions, otherwise my potions gags wouldn't work as well."

The potioneer frowned his eyes reflected what he was thinking. "Very well you may accompany me Weasly." "Oh no call me Fred!" "WEASLY pick up your pace." Severus tugged at Fred.

Fred turned his head, his tongue was sticking out. One point for Fred! George stood there and gaped as he tried to process what had just happened! *** that Fred! The red-head paced around. He was irritated! He was pissed! He-…he had an idea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Smoke escaped the large cauldron and coughing could be heard. " Merlin Wealsy! I though you knew how to brew potions!" The potioneer waved his hands trying to wave the smoke away. The twin kept coughing. "I told you call me Fred!"

"Don't make me laugh Weasly, the only person who could possibly tell you and your misbehaving brother apart is your mother." Fred frowned, he felt a bit insulted.

Fred grinned at his thoughts. "Well professor maybe I co-…" The door was banged in! "Professor, Professor!" George waltzed in waving a book in his hand. "Professor I was wondering if you could help me with my potion assignment." The potion Master stared at the boy. Well he could help him…but they never cared for potions. On the other hand Weasly might actually want to learn.

"Fine, oh and Weasly clean this mess up." The door shut leaving one, an enraged Fred.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sev and George sat in the great hall. It was warm, quiet, and just perfect for a study place…well during the holidays it is. "Alright Weasly in order to make a sleeping draught you have to mix: two rat tails, three slug shells, and one-…"

"Professor, would you mind calling me George." Sev glared and the younger twin. He'd been asked that twice today…something is definitely going on. "No I will not call you by your given name Mr. Weasly Not only because I am your professor but also because I would most likely call your inferable brother by your name."

"Well you never know if you don't try!" The younger red-head grinned. "Okay so c'mon, say my name..."

"Weasly your starting irk me…stop your childish g-…" Fred Wealsy strolled in and made his way to the potion master and his brother. "Hello professor, George." The elder Weasly smirked. He latched onto Sev's wrist. "Come here professor I have to show you something!" The shocked boy tried the gain control over his wrist. "Wait Wealsy where are we going!"

George felt cheated. His prey had just been snatched away from him. "Fred get your arse over here!"

Fred and his unwilling professor made their way toward the woods. "Hmph! Unhand me this instant Weasly!" The small boy tried loosening the grip that was placed on him. Sadly he tired quickly. "Okay professor we're here!" The potioneer quickly snatched his wrist away and crossed his arms. "Where is 'here' Weasly! All I see is woods!" Sev felt cold! There was snow on the ground and it was the middle of December!

Fred grabbed his shoulders and directed his professor to where 'here' was. He pointed at a beautiful flower. "That professor. The snow Lilly. I figured you would be able to use it for a potion, not to mention they're very difficult to find."

Severus Snape potion master of Hogwarts had always longed to find such flower, and now he had. He quickly made his way to the flower.

It was stunning. The flower had its head raised high. The colors were absolutely baffling! "My Weasly you're not as useless as you look." "Right so now you'll call me Fred, right?" Sev smiled and he picked the flower. He stuffed it in his robe. "Of course I won't. Weasly what's going on here? You and your intolerable brother have been practically stalking me!"

Just as the twin was about to respond George peaked his head in! He stood right in front of his brother and glared. "Fred you lost! No go away!" "Me! I lost? You lost so sod off!"

George waved his hands in the air. "You cheated! You snatched him away from me!" Severus Snape stood at the side watching the twins go at it. "Weaslys…" "I didn't cheat! You did!" "Weaslys…" George laughed. "You just can't admit that you lost!" "Weaslys…" "George I didn't cheat and yo-…"

"FRED! GEORGE! Bloody hell do you two ever shut up!" The twins stood there in shock! He just said their names! "Now tell me what exactly are you to idiots arguing about." George grinned but soon his face showed confusion. "Wait a minute did you just say our names to say it or do you actually know who is who?"

The potion master was irritated. "Obviously you're George!" He pointed directly at George then he pointed at the other red-head. "And you're Fred!" Fred cheeked a smile! "Ha I win the bet!" George quickly covered his brother's mouth and he faced his professor only to meet a menacing glare.

"What bet…" In a dangerously low tone. Fred slapped his brother's hand away. "Well no use in hiding it now. Well George and I made a bet you see. The bet was quite simple! The fist one that got you to say their name and actually remember who it was would get to spend an entire week with you. While the loser can't talk to you…"

Severus felt…cheated. "This was a game…" He was now enraged. "Well Fred, George…you both lost! So now as losers you can't talk to me!"

The enraged boy stomped back to the castle! How dare those arrogant Gryffindors play him like a fool! The twins stood their. "You think he'll get over it?" Fred looked at his younger brother. "I'm sure he will."

Both felt as they had been slapped across the face. Suddenly Fred smiled.

"Hey George want to make another bet?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: *Breathing* Bloody hell I'm done! This to me felt like a complicated chapter to write! M'kay well anyway I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible! So review or not!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *On knees* Okay I'm sorry! This chapter took to long to update! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school! But still sorry! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Best Christmas

Severus Snape tried to ignore the eyes pressed onto him.

He gave a resigned grunt. "What? What are you staring at?" The head of Gryffindor gave a smile. "It's just we're still not accommodated in seeing you like that." The young Slytherin arched a brow. 'This' is a curse! "Well do not get to comfortable, as I will be returning to my proper age….What? Albus are you laughing!"

The elder man covered his mouth and snickered. "I'm truly sorry Severus but you do look like a student again!"

That's it! Robes billowed as he made his way OUT of the great hall. Right as he exited…he bumped into somebody…squishy? Opening his eyes, madam Pomfrey smiled down at him. His face turned a crimson red. Finally realizing where he had bumped into the woman.

"Oh Severus!" The woman carelessly wrapped her arms around the boy. Squishing him closer.

Liking the comfort he leaned in farther. This felt nice, the woman was very warm and comforting and what 'teenage' boy doesn't like a pair of breasts. Once he realized what he was doing quickly made a run for it. "Ah, somebody take that blasted tree down!" That came out of nowhere, must be the heat!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What was he thinking! How shameful! When was Albus going to be done with that aging potion!

Scurrying down the corridor he met his doom. Great the two Weasleys, and looking more mischievous than usual. From a distance he spotted one of them had his wand up, without any warning a spell hit him. Everything blurred around him, when his eyes came into focus he saw two red-heads…grinning.

"Weasley! What did you do to me?" The enraged voice echoed through the empty corridors. George conjured a mirror.

Almost dropping it the boy stalked back to the great hall. _'That's it! I'm talking to Albus about this! My hair, it's…its red and green! What am I a bloody Christmas tree!"_

The double doors slammed open, revealing a enraged Snape. "Albus!" Now all those in the room turned their attention to the 'child'. "Headmaster I demand that I be re-aged as soon as possible!" If the headmaster twinkle could kill, well Severus would be dead. That blasted ma is planning something.

"Now Severus be patient." The potioneer clenched his fists. "Run along now, and messrs Weasly the professors and I would like a word." Just as he reached the doors a voice stopped him. "Oh and Severus I like what you've done to your hair!"

Merlin it was not his day!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A triumphant smirk spread across the de-aged professor. Ha the Weasleys are probably being lectured by Minerva! A satisfactory sigh escaped hi mouth. Good his hair was back to normal.

What a strange day. There was nobody in sight and the atmosphere seems much more…cheerful. Well at least there was some peace and quiet around here! Making his way to the library he noticed it was oddly to quiet, but just shrugged it off.

If he had any luck he could find the re-aging potion by doing some research. A shiver went down his spine; suddenly he was grabbed from behind. To terrified to react he just whimpered.

It was proving difficult to see who it was. His attackers had covered his eyes. Clawing at his wrist he felt his assailants grip tighten and started dragging him even faster. Soon they had reached their destination. When he regained his sight, his wand was facing the first person he could see.

Still not being able to see a face clearly he shouted a spell. '_Sectumsem-…' 'Expelliarmus'_ His wand flew from his grip.

Now finally feeling like a disarmed student, trembling until a hand was laid on his shoulder. Violently he flinched and saw the headmaster! Never so relived in his life he turned to see his 'attacker' "Minerva!" The woman appeared irritated. "I assure you Severus that were you still a student I would deduct 50 points for assault!"

Now enraged! "You abducted me you bloody woman! I had all my rights to attack you, but no it's always about your precious Gryffindors!" Once the man was able to calm himself he noticed that there were more people in the room he'd been dragged to. Great the professors and the two Weasleys!

"Whats going on here?" What is this some sort of party?

The headmasters twinkle is just never a good thing. "Severus have you forgotten what day it is?" The man contemplated what exactly was going on. Finally something snapped! Christmas! "Albus let me out of here!" Before he could escape Fred and George were dragging him back the couch.

"Albus I have no time for this pointless holiday!" The head of Gryffindor pressed her lips together. "Shut up and sit down! Oh and here…"

He had just been handed a box. Confusion running through him. "Well don't just sit there child open it!" Open it? Well if she insists. Carefully he unwrapped it and his eyes seemed to shine. "Minerva this is-…" "Yes child, I managed to find you golden lily. You've talked about it ever since you were a student here!"

The professors felt a sudden pain. They knew Severus' home life wasn't a good one. This was probably the first real Christmas he had ever experienced. The twins had to tell Ron about this! The greasy bat was actually looking like a 5-year-old kid!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fred and George were just about to give Sev their gift but were interrupted. "Severus I also have a gift to present to you." The headmaster stuck his hand out. It was a potion?

Quickly the potineer got up; he knew exactly what it was. In one swallow it was gone. His body began to ache but before he knew it…he was back to his proper age! Finally sweet bliss! "Thank you headmaster. Minverva, messrs Weasley I shall be in MY quarters." With that he stalked out.

What that's it! No goodbye! As quickly as it had started the party was now over. The Weasley were perplexed…what now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the headmasters office Severus and Albus were in a heated argument. "Albus we must obliviate the Weasleys. "Severus we should discuss this with them. We can't just erase their memories as if nothing had ever happened." This enraged the man further. "No we must! It's for their own safety!" The headmaster gave a resinged sigh. "Very well, do what you see fit." "Thank you headmaster."

Outside of the headmasters door stood the twins, looking pale. They quickly fled! How could they do that! They just can't take their memories away from them!

This Christmas was the worst. They knew that at any moment their professor would come into what use to be 'their' room and…obliviate them. Nostalgia kicked in, would they forget how nice the professor can actually be? Did everything that happen mean nothing. "I'm not giving up my memories without a fight…"

Fred stared at his other half. "Alright George, I wasn't planning to give my memories up anyways."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The potion master crept into the room. It was oddly silent. Suddenly he felt a tug on his hand. "Welasleys! Give me my wand!"

"NO! You liar! We know what you were planning on doing! How could you, we trusted you!" Fred tried calming his brother. Swiftly the professor snatched his wand away and pointed it toward the twins. _'oblivia-…'_

He couldn't do it! "Professor?" The oldest red-head gave him a concerned look. George quickly hugged the man. "I knew you wouldn't do it!" Gripping the boys shoulder he looked down, he was right he couldn't do it.

Somewhere Albus was laughing his arse off. If he didn't know any better he would think that the headmaster had probably planned this whole thing. The dungeon bat had become attached to theses boys. "C'mere professor!" The Wealsy pulled on his professor. "We didn't have a chance to give you this but um, Happy Christmas!" The gift was shoved into his hands.

It was a book. Neatly labeled 'memories' it was a scrapbook. He hadn't been given one of these since…since Lily. "It's not much Sev, but we just wanted to let you know that your important to us.

He wanted to kill Albus for getting him into this, but he also wanted to thank him…it really was his best Christmas.

~END~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Well that's the end. Truthfully I'm not satisfied. I was thinking that maybe later I could re-write it. If I do the story would be VERY different from this one, the re-written version containing: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, and other thing. It would also include Voldemort. What do you guys think, do you think I should make a second version?


End file.
